


Fic February - 15

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Fic!February 2014 - Gallavich Style [15]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Fic!February, Genderbend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day fifteen of fic February. Genderbent Ian pegging Mickey's brains out, plain and simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic February - 15

**Author's Note:**

> in this case "Diane" is shortened to Ian. don't look at me like thaaaaaat
> 
> also this is pretty dedicated to wemostlyjustfuck on tumblr since we had a discussion about pegging Mickey ehehehehe
> 
> also this is entirely unedited so hopefully it's not awful *thumbs up*

                Mickey had already had the dildo before they’d started fucking, but it was Ian who had gone out a bought the harness. She’s surprised Mickey by wearing it underneath her clothes to work one day. Mickey was busy stripping and didn’t notice the harness until he was mostly naked.

                “Fuck’s that?” Mickey asked, hooking one of his fingers under one of the straps where it sat against her hip. She looked down at where his fingers touched her.

 

                “It’s a strap-on harness. You bring the cock?” Ian asked, and Mickey went to the little nook where he kept his stuff and dug into his bag. He found the dildo and tossed it across the room to Ian. She caught it and with a little fiddling with the straps and the rings she was set, standing in the store room with a protuberant red silicone dick.

 

                Mickey whistled in appreciation as he crossed the room. “I’m impressed, Firecrotch. Don’t you gotta be eighteen to buy stuff from sex shops?”

 

                “Could say the same to you,” Ian said, playfully gripping the dildo by the base and waving it at him. Mickey his her arm and she stopped but kept laughing.

 

                “Quit fuckin’ around and let’s do it,” Mickey said and already he was bracing himself against one of the sturdier shelves. Ian almost didn’t know what to do next; she’d fingered Mickey countless times and sucked him off a lot too (usually at the same time) but she’d never stretched him in anticipation for anything other than her fingers. She’d need more lube and what it hurt Mickey and-

 

                “Sometime today would be great, Gallagher,” Mickey snapped and so Ian got the lube from her bag and got into her usual position behind Mickey. Fingering Mickey was almost too easy for her now, she’d done it so many times, and soon she’d worked three fingers into him and he was growling at her to just fuck him already.

 

                She might have added too much lube to the dildo in the effort not to hurt Mickey (she’d tell him later and he’s snort and say ‘you think I ain’t taken it in the ass before?’) and it dripped on the floor as she lined herself up and pushed in.

 

                She pushed into him and the hiss Mickey let out through clenched teeth was one of the hottest sounds she had heard in her life. He was pushing back against her before long and even after the dildo was completely in him and their pelvises were pressed together he still bucked back on her. Ian held his hips still and ignored his grunt of protest, relishing how it transformed into a moan halfway through when she began fucking him in rough short thrusts.

 

                Mickey clutched at the shelf in front of him and occasionally at one of Ian’s hands where they rested on his hips. She squeezes hard enough that she was sure there would be bruises the next day and pounded him hard, pushing him almost flat against the shelf. He leaned his weight on one elbow to brace against her thrusts and reached the other one down to strip frantically at his dick.

 

                Ian nudged Mickey’s foot so his legs spread further apart and he tilted his pelvis just so and the new angle had his gasping and cursing and coming in only a few more thrusts. Ian fucked him through his orgasm and pearly drops of his come dripped to the floor as he leaned on the shelf and panted.

 

                Once he had recovered enough he reached back and pushed at Ian’s hip, prompting her to pull out and step away from him. His legs were wobbly when he bent down to yank his jeans up and his hands shook when he tried to light a smoke. Ian took the lighter from him and lit it and he waved her off (partially in thanks) before he took a long drag. They shared the smoke and stubbed the butt out and then Mickey leaned off the freezer where he’d been resting.

 

                “Take that off,” he gestured to the harness and Ian blinked at first it then him, confused. He looked sheepish. “You know I hate eatin’ pussy but you fuckin’ earned it.”


End file.
